Don't Be Sexist
by Anbu's Analogy
Summary: When one group of rogue pilots find that they’ve dove a little too deep for their own good, all their foundations seem to crumble all around them.
1. Verse One

**Summary:** A Sci-fi action based short story derived from the PSX classic game Einhander. When one group of rogue pilots find that they've dove a little too deep for their own good, all their foundations seem to crumble all around them.

**Written by:** Saru.

**Disclaimer: **Einhander Concept taken from Einhander © 1997, 1998 Square Co., Ltd. All rights reserved. Original character work created by Saru, © Anbu's Analogy.

_01-30-2004_

**Einhander: Don't Be Sexist**

**Verse One**

The ship moved gracefully through the skies like a shark weaved through the ocean, leaving white and light blue streaks of energy in its wake. Traveling at tremendous speeds, two wing ports in the back of the small ship tilted up, the streaks of white and blue extending out before widening as the ship blasted off toward an unknown destination. Paint schemes of white, silver and gray camouflaged the aircraft physically, while a radar scrambler, armed within the ship, shrouded it electronically. Several cruisers tailed behind it, their platform shapes gliding through the air, after the aircraft.

Nicknamed the "Einhander," the Endymion FRS Mk III was an automated combat aircraft. It's sleek design allowed it to easily rip through the skies at unbelievable speeds. Being completely versatile with it's ability to retrieve and gain gun pods. The bluish-white electrical discharges along the ships hull resembled tear-filled eyes as it streaked through the industrial city skyline.

The cruisers behind it known as "Enforcers," it's official name, PT-085 Enforcer, was the cities main unit of control over the city, keeping the peace through the city and enforcing the law when needed. Hovering through the air, leaving a neon red trail of light in its path as it tailgated the Endymion. Veering through the colossal buildings of the city, the Einhander made its twists and turns, trying to lose the Enforcers not too far behind. Weaving through buildings and narrowly escaping the occasional collision with any of the holographic glass billboards advertising whatever merchandise they may have. Usually two or three of the Enforcers tailing the Einhander would have to change their route since not all of them had the ability to weave through the city and make it underneath or over an obstacle.

The Einhander rose up into the air, looping out behind a few who were chasing her. Red lacquered lips broke into a cocky grin as the pilot trained her field of vision on one of the Enforcers. The gatling-styled 30mm machine gun began to rotate before spitting out rounds at the engine located in the back of the Enforcers. The Enforcer's pilot tried to gain control of his cruiser as he began to spin out of control, crashing down into one of the cruisers below him. Two birds with one stone, the pilot thought as she licked her lips and a wider grin spread across her face.

Pulling up, the Einhander rose above the skyline of the city, the Enforcers following as she tried to shake them off her tail. Diving vertically back down in to the city, the Einhander spiraled as it entered into a free fall, the Enforcers followed her, doing exactly the same as one of them began to open fire, its rounds missing as the Einhander spiraled off to the side and quickly rose straight back up as the wings of the ship opened upward, a boost of energy rocketing the Einhander upward as the Enforcers tried to follow, but their vehicles were too bulky to perform any advanced flying tactics as the pilot of the Einhander had. Grinning, she flicked her dark red hair behind her shoulders. Her cocky attitude showed forth as it usually did. "This is too easy." She mentioned to herself, a giggle escaping her lips after. 

"Pull up, pull up, pull up!" The pilot of one of the enforcers yelled as he tried to pull his cruiser up, but it was already too late, he was going way too fast and his cruiser was only seconds away from hitting concrete. Red balls of fire flew past the Einhander as the Enforcer had crashed into the ground, exploding, sending debris everywhere. Only two more Enforcers hung onto her, they were not too far behind, but they had lost some distance between them when she had risen up from her free fall.

"Who the hell is this guy?" One of the pilots of the Enforcers said over the intercom between him his partner, and the pilot of the Einhander who had tapped into their communication. "Excuse me!" She started, "I'm a girl you idiot!" She stated proudly, scolding the man as the Einhander turned and fired upon the two Enforcers. Rounds pelted against the heavy armor of their fronts, but she knew the back and core of the Enforcers were extremely weak. She zoomed past them, as they split up to avoid a collision with her. "Chickens…" She muttered over the intercom to the men in the Enforcers.

"W-what the!" One of the pilots began to say. "Yes, yes yes… You're ass is getting kicked by a FEMALE!" She said, mocking the man as if she knew his thoughts before he could even get them out of his mouth. "You bitch!" the pilot yelled as the Einhander turned and opened fire on his Enforcer, bullets pelting the engine, the cruiser exploding sending shrapnel into his partners cruiser.

"You guys are just too easy." She commented to the last pilot. His Enforcer turned to meet hers. "Whore!" He yelled as he began opening fire on her as the Einhander sped toward him. The two ships chased toward one another on a collision course, the rounds barely missing the Einhander. The Einhander pulled up slightly before colliding with the Enforcer, a red flash gleamed through the area as she sped past over head. The red blade held by the manipulator hand of the Einhander dissipated as the Enforcer fell, sliced in two by the energy blade. "Stupid…" She muttered.

"Jake, mission accomplished. I got the files." She said into a new frequency over her intercom. "Alright, good work Ariel." Jake's voice said, a little distorted over the intercom. "Meet up back at the Avalon at eight thirty." He said. "Okay, I'll be there at eight then." She retorted back. Jake gave a short laugh over the intercom, "Alright then. See you, baby."


	2. Verse Two

**Written by:** Saru.

**Disclaimer: **Einhander Concept taken from Einhander © 1997, 1998 Square Co., Ltd. All rights reserved. Original character work created by Saru, © Anbu's Analogy.

**Verse Two**

It gets worse, it gets no better than this.

Back at the Avalon, Jacob sat in the main office on the upper level. People had already began to pour in to the night club and the music blared with its industrial thump. His light brown duster hid any weapons he carried underneath, while a plain black shirt covered the top of his body. He stood up from his seat and smoothened out his black jeans which had been tucked into leather boots. He unbuttoned his duster and slung it over the chair.

The door to the office opened and steel-toed boots clapped against the metal floor. She pulled off her leather jacket and tossed it onto one of the chairs and flicked back her dark red hair. Black leather pants tucked into her boots and a black tank top covered her body aside from the jacket she had been wearing. "Hey, Ariel." Jacob said, looking up from his system deck. "Hey." She returned back to him, opening a bag she was carrying and pulling out several chips and tossing them onto his desk.

He picked up the chips and slotted them into his deck, each chips memory being transferred over onto his system. "Where's everyone else?" She asked looking out of the window into the night club's main floor. "They'll be here in a minute, they went out to go get some chow." He replied, looking over the files. "We're gonna need Val to decipher these files, they're encrypted with bull I don't even know how to read." She gave a small laugh afterwards and looked over to the back entrance of the club to see the rest of the group walking through.

Boom, the large meta human, was the biggest and well over the strongest of the entire runners. Val, who walked close to Boom was the system's expert and carried a black ops deck wherever she went, even the local grocery store. A lanky man walked on the other side of Val, Jackal, his platinum white hair accented his looks of nothing but black and gray clothing on. He was the most street smart of the runners, he had the best connections and knew who to call, when to call, and from where. His skull had been reworked so that he had some cybernetic telecommunications built into cranium. The group of three walked up the stairs and into the office and all took their seats, Boom dropping off the bag filled with Styrofoam holding the food in it. "Any trouble so far?" Jackal asked, leaning back into his chair. "Nope, none at all." He said getting out of his seat. "Val, I'll let you handle this one." He said allowing her to take his seat. She got up from hers and walked over to his desk and took his seat. She pulled a small plug from his deck and slid the slim plug into a chrome colored jack behind her ear.

Her dull eyes remained open as she stared at the screen of Jacob's deck, but in reality, she wasn't looking at anything, or anyone. Mentally, she had gone into a trance and was deciphering the code through the matrix. "I wonder how long this is gonna take?" Ariel asked crossing one leg over the other. "It'll take as long as it takes…" Val said quickly as she unplugged herself from the deck and looked up at Jacob. "Done. They're files on new type weaponry, military too, not civilian." She said getting up from Jacob's seat. "Alright… This'll be great. Does it have a layout on how they're going to build them?" He asked, "Yup, it's all right here, ever little last piece of information." She replied back to his question.

"We got trouble." Boom said as he looked out the window. A group of Seraphim had just walked into the night club. Seraphim's were top secret agents that worked for various different industries. The group of five walked through the crowd, their full black cloth trench coats well hid their bodies as black shades covered each of their eyes. Seraphim's were usually cybernetic enhanced and were extremely hard to take out. "They must have tracked Ariel." Jacob said, as he picked up his duster and pistol. Boom got out first and began descending the stairs. Next came Val, then Ariel. Jacob was last before Jackal. "!" Jackal said to the rest of them as one of the Seraphim pointed toward them. 

Boom drew his sub machinegun and fired a few rounds into the air. Immediately, people screamed and began running causing a frenzy. It was a good diversion and it stirred up the crowd and slowed down the Seraphim's. They made their way out from the back entrance and the group began running. "Get the rides!" Jacob yelled to his companions as he broke away into a different direction. The group scatted and began running in different directions, anywhere but back into the club.

Minutes later, large rumbles began to shatter the grounds as large blasts of take off sounded through the streets. Four Einhander lifted up and out into the city skyline. Two Endymion FRS Mk II's piloted by Jackal and Jacob, while Ariel had her Endymion FRS Mk III. Val was the only one piloting the Astraea FGA Mk I. Boom had taken off in a PT-086 Enhancer, a successor to the PT-085 Enforcer. The design was pretty much the same and had a greater amount of maneuverability and wider stock of ammunition and gun pods. Several Enforcers immediately met the Einhander and Enhancer in the sky. The group split up and began to weave through the city.

Ariel began a upward scale, causing three of the dozens of Enforcers to follow, all of them already firing their gun pods, two of which were Gatling guns and the other holding a cannon. The empty Gatling gun on her Einhander dropped away from the manipulator arm as the made a small circle to get behind them. The Einhander passed by the Enforcer with the cannon mounted on it and ripped the cannon off and manipulated the cannon to its use. Turning around, she fired on the other two, the cannon boring right through their armor and into their cores.

The Endymion FRS Mk II piloted by Jackal scoured through the skies, his Einhander weaving madly through the city as a group of Enforcers chased him. Turning into a corner, he waited for them to pass by. The turned straight into a short alley and several explosions signaled that his plan had worked. He gave a wild snicker as he began to move out from the corner. "Oh …" He said, his eyes opened wide as he pulled up. An SPJ-15 "Griffin," also known as the Street Sniper, had pulled up.

Jacob gritted his teeth as he passed by several Enforcer's almost t-boning them as he passed over head, his Gatling gun rattling as it spat out rounds into the core of the Enforcers. Explosions followed his Einhander as he swept over the city, the manipulator arm shoving its Gatling gun into an extra compartment as it drew a grenade launcher. The manipulator arm holding it over head the Einhander as it fired into a grou pf Enforcer's, the titanium round of the grenade exploded on contact with one of the Enforcer's sending the rest spiraling down to the cold hard earth as shrapnel pelted against them.

Several whips of red flashed over the city as the Astraea tore through the city skyline. A large group of Enforcers sped toward her, firing their main weapons. Val sped right past them, her dull expressionless face staying calm as usual as she avoiding any type of fire upon her. The blades permeated out from the energy projector and. Two red thick streaks swung around in a rapid frenzy as the two blades on the Einhander ripped the Enforcers apart. Her Einhander turned to see where Jackal was and her eyes widened.

The Enhancer glided through the air, the Juno, cannon Gatling mounted on it firing away insanely at enemy Enforcer's the cannon round ripping through them as he sped past them, the Juno turning around continuing its fire. Another Juno dropped out from underneath the Enhancer, the style had been taken from the Einhander and used a manipulator arm as well. The two Juno's swept over the enemy ships, several round missing while tons of rounds hit their mark. Shells dropped down onto the streets below. Showing the area wherever he went.

The Street Sniper closed in on Jackal as he turned away and began his escape. The Street sniper transformed itself into a high velocity form, the dark blue mobile armor high tailing right behind Jackal. "Get this er off of me!" He yelled over the intercom between his fellow runners. The group of ships met up along the way as the tracked their position down to Jackal. "There's a Seraphim on him." Val said as she dropped in with the rest of the group. "Aw, ." Jacob said as he continued to Jackal's position. Ariel caught sight of the Street Sniper and began firing at it as two other Street Sniper's moved in her way. "Oh, me!" She said, frustrated as she pulled up. Boom passed in between them, the two Juno's pelting the Street Snipers, weakening their heavy armor. Jacob went lower into the city to try and get behind the Street Snipers, turning a corner, a giant claw came down toward his Einhander. Quickly he moved to the side as the claw came down. "Oh, good God! What the are we now? Terrorist?" He spat out as he turned away from his position. "They brought out a 'Brute'." He mentioned over the intercom.

"The Brute", the SPKB-03, as it was nicknamed was an ultra-heavy walking tank which were the cities watchdogs. They were originally used for terrorist and got it's name from the way it swung it's giant claw around. The Brute moved forward, slowly trudging through the city streets. Val passed by the Brute, the blades on her Einhander swung around as she passed by, slicing opened the armor as well as weakening the hold on the claw it held. The Brute flipped over as a hatch in the back opened, a large beam cannon protruded out and fired in Val's direction.

Several rounds splattered against Boom's Enhancer weakening the armor slightly, but not enough to do any significant damage. Each Juno aimed toward either of the Street Sniper and fired as Ariel Came behind one of them, the cannon she had recently gained blaring as it fired off rounds rapidly, shoving out a shell each time it fired. Jackal continued to lose the Street Sniper, the "Spreader" located on the manipulator arm of his Einhander turned the rifle around and fired a shot of rounds at the Street Sniper. The Street Sniper halted for a short few milliseconds as some of the rounds scattered across the face of his mobile armor. "You son of bitch! I bet your mommy's proud of ya, eh!" He said to himself as if talking to the Seraphim inside piloting the Street Sniper.

One of the Street Snipers had fallen from Boom's Juno, but his ship had taken it's deal of damage and couldn't handle anymore from the Street Snipers secondary sub machinegun's. Ariel passed right over hear the Street Sniper that Boom was entangled with, the blade of her Einhander extended out as it cut straight through the Street Sniper's neck, the head blasting right off. A sly grin came across her lips as laughed, "That wasn't too hard now, was it?" She said mockingly. The Street Sniper fell from the sky as a bright yellow flash signaled the Street Sniper's end. Now only one Street Sniper remain, high tailing Jackal as he continued to fire volleys of rounds at it. The Street Sniper put away it's secondary weapons and drew out a small gun from the back compartment. The Barrel extended out as it grabbed the two handled of the sniper rifle. "Ohhhhh, ." Jackal said as he saw what the Street Sniper was doing. He dove diagonally down into the city as the Seraphim continued to chase him. His Endymion turned s sharp corner and made a full 180 degrees to meet the Seraphim. The large cannon mounted onto the top of his Einhander began to charge and fired a blazing white streak of energy into the head of the Street Sniper. The Body of the mobile armor bent backwards as it was decapitated and flew back forward tumbling it's way down to the street below.

The group gathered back together where the Brute was still swinging it's claw around and firing away with it's twin vulcans. Rounds shattered into buildings as the streets began to clear out for the Brute. The two mechanoid feet implanting themselves into the ground, uprooting the streets. Boom flew forward, his Enhanced clasping both the Juno's back into their compartments as a Riot rifle was drawn out from underneath his Enhancer. "Keep him busy, I need some time to charge my baby." He said with a grin swept across his lips. "No problem, just keep out of sight." Jacob replied. The group of Einhanders left the Enhancer and began to harass the Brute, quickly flying by and giving it all they got before pulling out and sending in a second volley of ammunition.

Rounds ruptured the streets, a quarter of the city slums now laying in waste. Bullet riddled buildings mapped the land as the streets were charred and cratered from a series of explosions. "Get behind him!" Ariel yelled over the intercom. Two of the four flew out and b-lined out behind the Brute, showing it with as much ammunition as Val passed over head, her blades swinging wildly in their majestic light display, her style almost seemed like a dance. "Alright!" Boom's deep voice alerted out over the intercom. The group of Einhanders split up and moved out as the Enhancer came in.

The giant claw of the Brute rose up as it charged, a white steaming glow permeating from the bottom of the claw. The Enhancer screamed through the air as it drew nearer to the Brute. The Brute swung it's claw down in an attempt to smash his Enhancer. Veering out to the side, his ship narrowly evaded the strike. "Here it comes!" He said to himself as he closed in with the body of the Brute. A flash of electricity erupted from the forked barrel of the Riot rifle, the electrical charge ignoring the armor as it penetrated down into the core of the Brute. The Brute staggered forward and began to stumble, crashing head first into the pavement as it's own weight crushed it's claw. "YEAAAH!" Boom yelled over the intercom. "Good work, runners." Jacob said. "Pull out, meet up back at the abandoned church, we'll figure out we're going to do once we get there." He said as their ships blasted off to their single destinations.


End file.
